Road Trip
by Lycious
Summary: The heirs of Durin are sent on a simple quest by their uncle, however it seems like every force in middle earth is at their heels to make it that much harder. Irritated and away from home on their first journey all by themselves, the brothers must overcome the challenges to prove what they can do. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story that I've just plucked up the courage to write. I have read the book and watched both movies so I'll add in what I can from each but the brothers have mostly movie centric characterization. I honestly adore their relationship, I'm a sucker for brothers. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"How about you speed that pony up." The blonde dwarf astride a blonde pony with a coppery body spoke in an irritated tone. His brow was creased and his fists wrapped tight around his reins. His light eyes were focused on the back of his brothers head as they passed in and out of the dotted shadows of the forest path. He was becoming increasingly irritated with their slow pace.

"How about you hold on to your trousers, I'm trying to read the map!" The younger of the two Durin heirs retorted as he fiddled with the thick paper map. He was a good map reader, but between fiddling with the reins of his pony and trying to catch good lighting, he was struggling to figure out where to go next or where they even were.

It was not particularly often that the two brothers, Fili and Kili, were at each others throats as they had been in the forest that day. However, because of bad weather and other unforeseen roadblocks including but not limited to thieves, broken bridges and a lame pony for half a day, the brothers were already two days behind on their journey. A journey which they did not want to mess up. It had been specially given to them.

It was their very first true mission completely by themselves. Thorin, their uncle and leader of the dwarves who had settled in the blue mountains after their firey exile from their home of Erabor, had decided this quest would be good for the pair of young dwarves. They would have only themselves as guidance. Thorin had figured it would not be too difficult to secure some rarities from a human town only a weeks travel there and back. Or so Thorin had thought. However, even with the quest only in its early stages, it was proving more difficult than anyone had expected.

"Why wouldn't uncle have Mother make this wretched map! I can't tell which way is up or down!" Kili spoke softly, partly to himself. The dark haired boy grumbled as he bobbed about on a pony that matched his hair color in and similar and in coincidental way much like his brother's.

"What?" Fili answered Kili's mumbles. "Are you even paying attention to where we're going?"

"What, what? I was talking to myself!" Fili knew his brother well enough to know they were lost. He also knew Kili would not admit that that he did not actually know where they were going, even if he had been paying attention to the question. Kili was stubborn like that. It reminded Fili of a time when they were younger and had gone on a short trip with their uncle, that Kili, who was nearly about to soil himself would not ask for directions to the nearest place to use the toilet.

Minutes went by as they plopped slowly through the woods in silence. The older dwarf prince scoffed and rolled his eyes when Kili had finally pulled his pony to a stop. Fili folded his hands one over the other other and rested them there whilst tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Listen if you don't know where we are-"

"Shh" Kili hushed his brother. Fili shuffled and dropped his mouth open a little, almost in shock.

"Don't tell me to shus-"

"Quiet!" Kili commanded once again, this time his finger was tracing over a line on the map. Fili scowled, not ever entirely used to when his younger brother tried to tell him what to do. For so many years Kili had unquestionably followed Fili into almost any situation and sometimes it took some back talk to remind Fili that his little brother was sometimes not so little brotherly anymore.

Fili simply sat back in the saddle and exhaled a great and over exaggerated sigh in an attempt to pull attention from his brother. Kili's attention did not waiver until Fili finally decided to ride up next to the younger dwarf.

"Alright! I think I know where we are!" Kili smiled and nodded to himself.

"Well that's a relief." His tone held heavy hints of sarcasm. Fili was usually a patient dwarf, but his mood and patience were wearing on this already ridiculous trip.

"Look grumpy," Kili turned and elbowed at his older brother. "I'm just as tempered as you are about the delays but we'll get there when we get there." Fili raised a brow and puffed. Kili was right, he was doing nothing but making the already silly trip more miserable by moping about. But he did not believe for one second that Kili was just as upset about the trip. The young dwarf craved adventure and Kili was more than thrilled that he got to experience one with his big brother.

"Now," Kili spoke once more as he urged Fili towards him to look at the map in the patch of sunlight that broke through the canopy of the trees. "This place right here, called Red's path is a short cut to Darke town. It cuts right along these cliffs" Kili pointed with his stubby, dirty fingers. Darke Town was not the brothers destination, but it seemed like a good place to be able to stop and rest.

"I think we can make it by night fall." Kili sighed in relief. "And then get to the town, late no doubt but perhaps we'll get a bed!" He dreamed of something other than the ground to sleep on.

Fili waved his hand in signal for Kili to hand over the town map. He complied after realizing what his brother was asking for.

"With haste we can make the opening to the path but we'll have to camp." Fili noted, tapping his pointer finger on the page. "Thorin has it marked on the map to not travel the path at night and make sure we stop at its beginning if we cannot make the town by night."

Kili snatched the map back, much to Fili's dismay. The darker haired brother looked closely at the yellowish paper, and there in a small print, it did indeed have a note about traveling the path at night.

"Oh curse my mother's beard!" Kili grumbled as he grabbed his pony's reins.

"Come on let's just keep moving." Fili suggested, feeling in a lighter mood now that he knew where they were going. The young prince's dual blades rattled as he clucked to his pony and tapped its sides with his heels, easing it into a quicker gate. Kili followed promptly behind, map still in one hand.

* * *

**So there is my first attempt at a fanfic. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Next time: The boys find out why Thorin left them that note as they reach the path!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try for an update every other day *excluding this one* That seems fair. This one is slightly longer than the first, but I just kept going. Unfortunately we won't learn exactly what Thorins warning is about just yet, but it's the set up. We'll have a chapter today since I did promise we would find out and I'll have the next ready for tomorrow!**

* * *

The boys' quick pace paid off. They had arrived safely at the mouth of Red's Path, the autumn sun offering a beautiful sky that contrasted the changing leaves. The mouth of the path was wide and planted very plainly in sight between a massive Oak and the beginning of rock outcrops. It appeared dry, smooth and clean, perfectly fit traveling.

On the oak there was a sign nailed at eye level. Well human eye level. It would have been hard for Fili and Kili to make out had they been traveling on foot. Not that either of them could read it anyway. Just another thing the boys had bickered about. They finally concluded, but only after managing to calm both of their heated tempers, that the sign must have been in a strange human language that they were not accustomed to.

Once they had settled that argument Fili looked past the tree tops, appreciating the striking colors of the woods and sky while Kili looked at the map once more. His dark eyes were fixed in concentration.

"Well," Fili began "we ought to set up camp for the night." He was about to dismount his pony when his brother spoke up.

"No no no we're already days behind we have to keep going at least until the sun's down." Kili stuffed the map into one of his saddle bags. His quiver of arrows shook about as he adjusted his seat in an attempt to alleviate his sore bottom.

The older dwarf gritted his teeth in frustration. Why must his brother be so hard headed! They were both sore, tired and hungry. A flurry of chilled winds swept through the leaf litter on the ground causing the ponies to shuffle uneasily and both of the boys to shiver. It was a good thing they had packed extra layers for the cold evening.

"Now I know for a fact that you can read and that you read uncle's note the same as I had." Fili walked his pony next to his brothers as another heavy gust of wind blew through the forest. "He wouldn't have written that if he wasn't being serious." He attempted to sway Kili's thoughts on traveling. The brown haired youngster stayed firm in his opinion.

"What could possibly be out there at night that wouldn't be during the day!" Kili countered with half a to look at his brother, he saw Fili's unamused expression planted deeply in his features.

"Yes, let me just send a raven to Thorin to ask him." Fili growled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying! Whatever's there I'm sure we could handle it!"

"Are you a fool? Do you actually listen when uncle speaks!" Fili scowled, his patience wearing thin with his baby brother. "And how would we see it?" Fili asked. Kili had a good eye, for sure. That was why he was such a good archer, but he was not magical and could not see in the dark.

"I have a lamp." Kili shrugged, his tone was smart and purposefully playing at his brother's nerves.

"Kili I've had it as high as a human's horse stands with you. Quit acting like a child, this is not some game!" Fili's heavy voice raised, breaking the calm silence of the forest. Even the wind had stopped as the voice echoed.

Fili exhaled as he saw the light in Kili's expression fade after their moment of silence. Kili hated being called a child. He always felt as though he was treated like one. But it was the truth, to a degree. Kili was young and had a youthful mind. He wanted to run, fight and explore. But Fili also knew his brothers capacity for intelligence. He just wished that he would use it every one and a while.

The younger brother exhaled sharply and grabbed up his reins. Nothing that he could not shoot with an arrow would come after them in that forest. Staying at the mouth would waste time!

"I'm - going," He stuck his nose into the air "I don't care what you do!" And with that Kili jabbed at his pony's sides and strode off.

"Hey, Kili!" Fili called after his brother. "Now you're really acting like a child." He sighed as the dark pony's behind went out of view. Fili puffed, he regretted his words, but his brother was being irrational. Fili knew of the dangers that could lie in the dark, and so did his brother.

Kili still had a scowl etched into his brow. He was angry, beyond angry. _How could Fili call me a child! _His pony plodded along as the dwarf continued to boil with rage. He brushed one of his braids out of his face and stopped his speeding pony a moment later.

"I suppose he was right." Kili grumbled as a sudden wave of exhaustion took him over. He leaned over to pat his pony on the neck. Had the pony not been so used to traveling it would have probably keeled over already from the constant journey. Kili looked around at the darkness that was consuming the landscape. His spot in the shade under the growing cliffs on the side of the path was very cold and he shivered before dismounting his pony and tying to a near by log.

It was dark by the time that Fili had met up with his brother. In the time between dismounting and Fili arriving, Kili had set up up a small camp. He had a fire going to light the dark path and provide heat. And to Fili's surprise had already started making up something for them to eat and had already made his bed.

Kili did not say anything to his blonde brother, but gave him an apologetic glance and helped him unpack his pony.

"Listen Kili, I know you're not a child but -"

"No," Kili interrupted "I was being childish."

"We're both tired and irritated."

"No, I should have controlled my temper." Kili sighed. Fili looked gently at his brother as he spoke and grabbed his shoulder.

"And I should have controlled mine. Don't dwell on it, we were both in the right and both in the wrong." Fili comforted the younger dwarf. "I'll take first watch." Get some sleep so I don't have to deal with your attitude tomorrow." They both chuckled.

The brothers sat around the fire and ate their stewed dinner. They laughed and chatted but before Fili even knew it, Kili began snoring. Fili really did hate that snore, it only happened when Kili was exhausted. Fili sighed and sat up, his back against a tree that bordered the path. The low glow of the fire illuminating his face was too comforting after the long day and it was not long before he too ended up drifting to sleep.

Fili woke up with a jerk. He used the sleeve of his heavy overcoat to wipe the drool that dribbled into his beard scruff. His eyes scanned the surroundings.

"Kili are you up?" Fili questioned, he swore he had heard a noise coming from the dark surrounding forest. The only response from Kili was a slightly stirred snore. The blonde had no way to tell exactly what time it was, but the moon gave him an idea of just an hour or so after midnight.

He heard a noise and shuffle coming from the woods, most certainly this time. The dim light from the fading fire offered little assistance in seeing if there was something out there that was a threat. Fili's heart beat quickened, he could feel the blood pumping in his ears.

"Kili get up!" He slid from his blanket pile and scooted to his brother as quietly as possible. He swiped the pillow from beneath his brothers head and promptly slapped him in the face with it. Kili jumped awake, swinging his arms in defense as he mumbled and turned over.

"What are-" Kili blinked as he realized it was his older brother who had woken him up.

"Shhh" The noise from the forest sounded again. This time it seemed heavier and closer. "There is something out there."

* * *

**Next time: The creature in the forest will revealed and it will take some creative thinking to get out of the trouble the boys have got in this time.**

**Reviews, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I did not get as far as I would have liked to in this chapter, but the action has started! **

* * *

Kili made a variety of odd noises as he tossed his bedding aside. The embers of the burning log were nearly all that was left of the fire, leaving the autumn night's air chilled around them. It stung at Kili's nose as he finally rolled up and out of his sheets.

"Shh" Fili scolded once more, putting a finger across his lips. Both of the brothers shuffled and scurried as quickly as possible to grab up their weapons. Kili stopped and tossed another small bundle of sticks onto the fire in an attempt to light the darkened surroundings.

The dark haired dwarf puffed and shoved some of his messy locks from his face before crouching down and grabbing one of his blades resting near his sleeping place. He was better with a bow than a blade by far, but would have hold his own with his sword. It was much too dark to shoot, and he did not want to run the chance of accidentally shooting Fili, should he not be able to fully see or identify his target.

Fili snatched up his own twin swords and twisted them gracefully in his hands so that they were in fighting position. He backed up, his eyes staying focused on the woods. He jumped when he knocked into something but he very quickly recognized it as his brother.

"I don't see anything." The younger of the pair noted in a whisper. They both stood, back to back like that for minutes as the ponies shuffled about uneasily and the wind let out an eerie howl. However, nothing seemed to happen. Kili was about to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm sure I heard something, yes." Fili's grip on his blades tightened as he squinted. Minutes went by again and Fili turned to look at his brother, taking both if his weapons in one hand. He relaxed his stance as the only sound that could be hard was familiar forest ambience.

"I suppose it's gone now." A great rustle arose from behind Fili after he spoke and he watched Kili's expression change to that of immediate despair.

"I - it - you" Kili stammered and gulped, his heart leaping into his throat as he stepped back.

"It's right behind me isn't it." Fili exhaled, his eyes closing as Kili nodded. The blonde turned slowly. He more than anything did not want to see what beast was standing behind him. Much to his dismay, he found himself staring at a massive brownish gray creature. It had a large ugly head, a broad nose and breath that could kill. "Oh a rock troll, lovely." Fili's voice was weak and breaking as he felt faint.

The towering thing eyed at the small dwarves and sniffed the air. It took a lumbering step forward and leaned in, letting an immense roar out if it's lungs.

The boys stood, dumbfounded and frozen. Fili inhaled as his nerves exploded and he snatched a throwing knife from one of pockets, chucking it at the troll. Kili's eyes widened as the knife struck the troll between the eyes. They both stared as the troll leaned back, its eyes crossed to stare at the tiny blade. It would have made a good tooth pick.

"Kili" Fili spoke alarm in his tone as the troll plucked the dagger from in between its eyes. He desperately tried to think of ideas to counter this troll. He was a warrior, and a good strategists, but he was also terribly scared.

"What?" Kili glanced at his brother whos voice was shaking.

"Run." Fili could think of no other words to say to his baby brother that would offer protection from the troll.

"I'm not leaving you!" The younger prince protested as he adjusted himself into a fighting stance behind Fili who now stood in front of him in a protective manner.

"I know we've been at it lately," Fili shuffled back quickly as the troll took a great step towards the small boys. He felt like he could have just thrown up as he spoke. "But just for now," Fili twisted his swords, cutting into the air with a sharp sound trying to intimidate the troll. "LISTEN TO ME" He pleaded, wanting to secure the safety of his little brother.

The troll swatted one of its looming hands, angered by the dwarves who stood bickering. Fili drew one of his swords upwards and sliced at the hand as it came whizzing by. It may have been dark, but the dim light of fire and the trolls slow wits helped the situation.

"Haha!" The blonde brother chuckled in triumph as blood dripped from the palm of the troll. The pair backed up as the troll studied its injured hand. The beast squinted, and looked towards the dwarves once more. It scowled and reached forward again, this time though, it was much quicker.

They spotted the swift shadow and shuffled themselves out of the way just in time. The troll stood almost confused.

"Oof" Kili grunted as he tripped, shifting back and flopping onto his bottom. Fili followed soon thereafter, his rear landing neatly on Kili's knees. "Get off of me!" He cried as the weight of the larger dwarf stung his knees.

"Ahh!" Fili rolled to the side off of his brothers legs as the clumsy troll swung once more. It grunted and groaned, still angry it had not caught it's prizes.

"Come get me you bumbling fool!" Kili taunted before he rolled to his feet, readjusting his sword so he could attack the troll when it turned about. The troll shifted to glare at Kili determinedly.

"No, leave!" Fili waved, trying to convince his brother to leave him for safety. The troll twitched at the words of the one at its backside. It moved quicker than it ever had before and swung at the distracted older brother.

Kili's eyes went wide with horror as he watched the troll smash Into his brother's side, sending him a good distance off. Fili's body went sailing. His flight was cut short as he went into a near by tree's massive trunk with a thud.

The tree was just beyond the reach of light that emanated from the cooling fire, so Kili could not see his brother to see if he was alright but nothing made a noise. Kili gritted his teeth

"If you hurt my brother," His normally cool mannered voice picked up, "I'LL KILL YOU." His rage was visibly building up as his hands shook. His grip on the handle of his blade tightened and in a blind rush of emotion he went running at the troll.

It was not long before he too was slapped into a tree and in his struggle to get up in the dark, was soon caught and bound with an uncomfortable set up ropes. The troll placed both the conscious and unconscious brother in a small cave not more than 20 feet from the camp.

Kili swore and wriggled and raged at the troll, working up a sweat in his heavy layers.

"I ought to skin your ugly head!"

But It paid no mind to the creatures it was surely saving for breakfast. It grunted a few times in response to the younger prince's words and tapped Kili harshly with a large stick more than once before it wandered off into the forest.

Kili was exhausted at this point, between trying to escape and calling to Fili, he had worn himself out.

"Oh please just get up." He leaned his head back and shut his eyes tight, the black blotch laying near him was barely visible in the cave. "Fili please, I'm sorry I didn't listen to the map and went on the path and didn't run the first time you told me but just get up!" He pleaded once more, his voice cracking in worry. This time, the mass stirred.

"Hey!" Kili scooted on his rump with great difficulty towards his brother, his eyes lighting up. Both of the boys had their hands tied behind their backs and their legs bound at the ankles and knees. Kili grunted and bumped his feet into his waking brother.

* * *

**Ahh another cliff hanger, but I have to keep you interested some how. I did not want to cram for details as far as defeating the troll goes, so we'll save it for the next chapter. As always thanks for reading! Any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism is much appreciated! Hope you're enjoying so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang guys, this one is long. I don't want to skip out on details so lots of words. :/ I really like this chapter though, more looking at the boys' relationship. Next chapter is gong to have good action and some more brotherly feeking B^]**

* * *

Fili stirred and groaned as his brother kicked at his limp body. The brown haired dwarf continued to kick and shove his feet best he could considering his legs were bound.

"Come on, please get up!"

Fili's eyes fluttered as tried regained a sense of being. He could hardly see in the dim light of the morning that was just creeping over the horizon. He blinked hard; his head began to throb as soon as he had any idea of what was going on.

"The troll left for now, get up Fili." Kili tried to encourage consciousness in his brother. His words sounded like a command, but they were a tone of plea. "Come on, this is your job I'm the one who gets hurt!"

"Shut up." Fili mumbled. He had only just come to and although it was comforting to hear his brother's voice, he quite plainly felt like he was going to vomit. "What do you mean it left?" He managed to ask.

"Sun's coming up. But as soon as the afternoon hits, the path will be shaded from the sun again." The sun rose in the eastern sky, pooling light onto Red's Path. It would keep the troll at bay for the first half of the day, but the large stone faces would shield the troll from the direct rays long before the night would truly set it.

Fili groaned once more, stuffing his face into the hood of the his cloak. His head ached terribly. He laid for a moment on the cold dirt and stone floor. His body was sore from being tossed into the tree. He did not remember much of the encounter with the troll. He had pieced together though that he had been tossed somewhere at some point.

"Are you alright?" Fili turned his head to look at his brother who was asking the question. He wanted more than anything to answer yes, but he was not one to lie. He felt dizzy and his vision was just out of focus. They looked at each other before Fili huffed.

"Not particularly but I suppose I'll be over it in a bit. " Kili frowned at the response. This was his idea, and his fault. Now the person who always took care of him whenever he found trouble was hurt. He sat in silence, watching Fili as he struggled to sit up.

Upon further study of his own state, Fili had figured out the source of his head ache. Or at least the stinging pain. Dried blood was crusted into his gold hair, on his ear, face, neck and hood. Evidently his head took the brunt of the impact. Luckily there did not seem to be a whole lot. What was there had dried and no more seemed to be leaking from whatever injury he had sustained.

"Fili.. I'm sorry-" Fili cut his younger brother's words mid sentence.

"Now is not the time to be sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, the troll didn't touch me except to tie me up. But I -"

"We have more important things to be worried about right now than sorries." His light eyes, tired and exhausted, shot through Kili like an arrow to the heart. The younger of the two sighed. He was not one for regrets and apologizes, but he owed Fili a big one if they managed to not become troll food.

"Have you thought of a way to get out of here?" Fili asked, turning his attention to Kili.

"Well you see," He paused.

"So, no"

"No!" Kili rolled his eyes. "I have, sort of. But I wanted to make sure you were okay first." He was partially lying about the plan. It was usually Fili, the more strategically inclined of the the two who thought of ideas. However, Fili appeared to be out of commission for thinking in his current state.

Fili shook his head at the younger dwarf's response. He would have to forgo the lecture for now, about Kili saving himself in any situation where they may not both survive. They were princes in the line of Durin and heirs to the throne. One of them had to survive and in an event that one brother was more likely to live than the other, the more able was to secure his survival. It was something that neither of them wanted to think of, but was an unfortunate duty they were charged with as heirs.

"Well what have you come up with." Fili grimaced as another wave of pain went shooting through his skull. He exhaled, hungry, thirsty and wanting to go back to sleep for the next 50 years.

"Well we can't get up with our knees and ankles bound." Kili looked at Fili, expecting him to join in on the planning. Instead, the blonde squinted at his younger brother.

"So I've noticed." Was all he had to say.

Kili was not sure where to go with his plan. Fili stared at him expectantly.

"Uhhh"

"So you -"

"Knives! Do you have any knives!" Kili practically shouted. His voice echoed through the back of the cave, which apparently opened further in the rear.

"Do you want the troll to hear us! Pipe down!" Fili scolded, noting that the rock troll could probably move all around inside the cliffs. After settling and making sure the troll was still not around, Kili spoke again.

"Do you have any knives?" He repeated, almost feeling silly asking Fili that question. Fili's primary weapons were his double blades, but he was also an avid knife thrower and dagger collector. He always had knives and small, poking blades stuffed in his bags, pockets, coats and sometimes even in his coarse hair.

"Of course I do," Fili started, "But they're all in my coat." Fili's coat was buttoned tightly, locking the inner pockets of his layers. "You can barely button your coat when your hands are free, you won't be able to open my coat. I think I've got one in my trousers though."

"Come again?" Kili raised a brow, ignoring the comment about not being able to button his coat.

"I've got a knife in my pants."

"Uhhh?"

"It's on a leg holster you idiot! Not just floating around in my underwear!"

Kili frowned. He wasn't really thrilled at the prospect of having to somehow get Fili's pants off for the knife.

Between grumbles and arguing, Fili finally convinced Kili that it was the best option. Luckily Fili had taken his belt off before they had slept so the only struggle would be to unbutton the pants. Kili scooted on his rear towards the other dwarf, not entirely amused with the situation.

"Which side?"

"Left."

And so he planted himself on Fili's left side. Kili twisted himself awkwardly so that his hands were elevated. It was difficult to maneuver to grab at his brother's waist with his hands neatly tied behind his back. He somehow managed to grab the button while leaning his back oddly onto Fili's shoulder.

Fili braced himself against the cave wall while Kili fiddled with the button. The pressure from Kili leaning on him stung and made his muscles ache.

"Hurry up!" Fili spoke through his gritted teeth, trying not to show signs of his pain.

"Suck it in!"

It took nearly half an hour for Kili to finally undo the button. Now he had to execute the second half of the plan. He grabbed the top of Fili's pants and they both slid and wiggled and shuffled until the first layer of pants were down far enough to reveal the knife. It was placed neatly in a leather knife sheath that was strapped to Fili's thigh.

Kili snatched the knife and Fili sat oddly on the floor of the cave. It took nearly another half hour for Kili to finally free his wrists. He dragged himself back over to Fili and in a much shorter time cut him free as well.

They both began to work on cutting their legs free. Fili had unbuttoned his coat (after pulling his pants up) and retrieved another knife so they could free themselves faster.

"Damn." Fili rubbed at his temples as he finally stood. Between his headache and hunger, his balance was far from on point. Kili peered outside of the cave as Fili continued to try to regain his composure.

"All of our stuff is still out there, troll must have been waiting to eat us before it grabbed our things."

"And the ponies?" Fili blinked and rubbed his eyes as he too began to look out of the cave. To their delight, the ponies were still tied where they had left them. "Boy we lucked out."

"Yeah, let's grab a quick something to eat before we pack up."

"I don't really think we have time to eat!" Fili raised his brow before he began scratching absently at the dried blood on the side of his head. He had oddly forgotten about the dark stains in his normally blonde hair.

"The sun's only just risen and you need to sit down." The dark haired dwarf panned his gaze to Fili. He knew his brother better than he knew himself. Though it was not often that he found himself having to care for a sick, tired, or injured Fili, he knew when it needed to be done. Fili would surely argue and protest to being cared for.

Fili barely had time to speak before he found himself being practically thrown onto a sitting log.

"Kili I don't need to-"

"Shut up and eat." Kili tossed a large chunk of bread that he pulled out of one of his bags to Fili. They both watched as it plopped on the ground. Kili inhaled sharply as his brother's unresponsiveness. "Come on, you could barely walk straight, eat while I pack." It was not often that Kili would offer to be so kind.

Kili was a honest and good hearted dwarf for sure, but his compassion and affections were reserved for this closest to him. When he was younger especially, his instructors and teachers were often awestruck by the boy's change of character when he was around family. He could be vain and arrogant to his learning companions and classmates but as soon as his mother, Thorin, or Fili was around his focus was on them.

Fili sighed and dusted off the piece of bread, his eyes scanning the surroundings for signs of the troll. His eating started at a nibble but he found himself soon downing the chunk of bread. He sat in thought, trying to distract himself from the pounding headache and urge to just flop off the log and go back to sleep.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Fili rubbed his palm on his forehead after finishing the bread. Kili looked up from his packing, a sigh escaping his lungs.

"If you mean, 'what we have to do' as in kill the troll," He paused as he slung Fili's saddle onto the copper pony's back. "Then yes."

* * *

**Next time: The troll us going downnn :) and Kili's guilt increases as Fili isn't feeling better.**

**As always comments, constructive criticism and reviews are great! Thanks to those who have done so already!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so excited for this chapter! The long awaited show down with the troll awaits! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It would not be long now before the shadows of the cliff side would cast onto Red's Path. The autumn air of the early afternoon was warm and kind to the tired dwarves. Kili had let the ponies ties longer so they could browse on near by plants. Fili had carried a bucket of water to them to allow them to drink, but the bucket was small and he quickly became exhausted by his headache. Kili refused to let him continue watering them as they drank bucket after bucket.

"Promise me you'll rest after we kill this thing?" Kili elbowed at Fili, his eyes soft and sad as he looked at the dried blood on his brother's head. Fili sighed and for sake of arguments just nodded. "Have you thought of a plan?"

Despite his aching body, Fili had actually thought of something. He took his time to explain the plan, seemingly losing track of his words in the middle of the explanation. Kili would have to keep repeating Fili's last words to jog his thought.

Kili frowned as he tightened Fili's pony's girth. He had quickly deduced what was wrong with his brother. Between the stumbling, headache, and loss of train of thought, it was not difficult. A concussion was not a common ailment among dwarves, but could serious nonetheless. Kili himself had experienced one or two in his much younger years, and knew that Fili should not be doing anything but resting right now.

They both knew though however, that the beast had to be destroyed. They could not let the troll hurt anyone else. They both perhaps had secondary motivations as well. Kili and his tendencies to want to pull of heroic deeds, and Fili's wise understanding of the good of the people.

The plan as Fili had explained was simple. At least in theory, but the trolls cooperation was not guaranteed. They would use the ropes that were bound with to make lines to trip the troll. Kili would lure the troll out into the open and down the path to fall over the ropes. Once the creature was down, they would have to work quickly to get at it's head with axes and swords.

Kili tied both ends of the rope by himself. He refused to let Fili participate for risk of causing him more pain or discomfort. Fili tugged at the rope that they had tied at troll ankle height.

"I think its good." He rubbed at the side of his head where the blood was dried as gold and crimson leaves fell around the two dwarves. It was not as quiet as the night, but the gentle silence disturbed only by the wind still made them uncomfortable.

After each of them had another bite to eat, it was time. The sun was beginning its descent into the western sky.

"You have your axe?" Kili inquired. Fili pulled his axe from his packing on his pony and swiftly nodded. The heavy battle axe would be the first blow he would deal to the rock troll. It was oddly tiring to Fili to hold the weapon, but he would have to manage a while longer.

"You had better run faster than you ever have before." Fili poked at Kili's ribs.

"I'm a good sprinter." He gave a reassuringly, cocky smile to his brother. Kili would have used his pony for the troll to chase, but he did not want to waste time dismounting and securing the creature out harms way of the beast. They would have to start the attack on the troll as soon as it fell. The younger prince chuckled as he eyed at the troll sized entrance to the caves. It was further away from the small cave they had been stuffed in hours earlier.

They took their positions and sat in waiting. Kili sat in in the bushes across from where the troll would surely emerge. The prickly bush grabbed at pieces of his hair, and it took him a good few minuets to get settled. He puffed, finally freeing his hair from the tangles. Glancing from his position, he spotted Fili down the road as he shuffled himself into a scrub pile. He took a deep breath, and then another. The younger heir repeated this over and over. He felt like he would never be ready to face the monstrous being.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you come out here?" The dwarf finally called to the creature that had been rustling inside the cliffside cavern. His palms were coated in sweat and he had a mild concern that he would lose his grip on his sword.

Down the way, Fili inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep focused on the task at hand. He is mind wandered in and out of attention. He crouched, blinking hard and running his hand over the handle of the axe. His waivering attention was only fully drawn back to reality and the task he was about to face when he heard his brother's voice. Fili directed his gaze to try to find his brother down the way.

Kili exhaled with a puff and rubbed his jaw after realzing he had been clenching it shut.

"Hey smelly! I'm talking to you!" He hollered once more to provoke the troll. The nasty beast grumbled from within the cave, and soon poked its head out into the shade of the late afternoon. Its eyes were small and round, not incredibly good for seeing, even in the dark hours which it wandered for food. Its nose, broad and flat with little definition sniffed at the air as it honed its greater senses. The thing stood tall, probably larger than if Kili was to stand on Fili's shoulders. The sheer mass of the hungry beast made Kili warm and nervous.

With a few short strides, Kili shuffled from the underbrush and waved his hand at the troll. A high pitched snickered sounded through the air. The troll tilted its head as it finally caught sight of the thing on the ground making odd noises. It squinted and leaned forward for a better look. Upon closer inspection, the identity of the yelling lump on the ground became clear. Dinner had somehow escaped! Parting its jaws, the troll let out a long nasty breath into the air.

"You know," Kili began to back nervously, his eyes staying fixed on the troll, "I know someone who makes lovely mint candies." He chuckled and swallowed hard.

"Get on with it!" Fili scowled from down the road. He rolled his eyes as he settled back down neatly in his hiding spot. The blonde grumbled as he saw the troll take an angry step towards his brother.

"Catch me if you can!" Kili twisted and nearly tripped over himself as he began to jog down the shaded road. He turned ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the rock troll who began to run after its meal. His pace quickened and his facial expression turned from one of ammusement to fright. "Get ready!" He called to his brother who was hiding in wait.

Fili gripped his axe and tensed his muscles, ready to attack. Kili continued running, the pounding feet of the troll closing in on him.

"I thought these things were slow!" He called out as he quickened his pace once more. As he came to the rope, he ducked under it but did not slow down. He turned just in time to watch as the clumsy beast catch it's ankle on the trip. It let out a deep and moaning roar as it's massive body came crashing to the ground. It did not move or trash upon impact; it laid there trying to process what happened.

Seeing the troll fall to the ground, Fili grabbed up his axe and went running to its head. His adrenaline was pumping and gave his tired muscles the strength they needed as he swung the axe over his shoulder to deliver the blow.

"FILI" It all seemed like slow motion to the brown haired brother as he watched the troll swipe it's hand and knock Fili to the ground. He watched as the troll dragged its feet over the rope and begin to stand. He turned as he felt his hands begin to shake with fear. He had to do something. He would not let his brother down as he did before.

Fili shook his head, his heart beat racing as he watched the beast stand unsteadily. It eyed at the blonde dwarf on the ground. Fili was frozen. He tried so desperately to speak. To move and grab for his axe. To do anything. But he just stared at the monster, sure he was about to die.

Just as the troll was readying to make one last swipe at one member of the annoying pair it had been dealing with, it let out an awful cry. Fili opened his eyes, that he clamped shut, to see an arrow sticking out of one of the trolls eyes. The thick bodied nature of the creature protected the troll from the dwarf arrow reaching more critical parts of its body, but none the less caused it great distress.

"I told you," Kili panted as he nocked another arrow on his bow, "If you hurt my brother, I'D KILL YOU!" He attempted to catch his target between its trashing; He was awfully far awfully far away to get a good shot. Kili did not have time to let his other arrow fly before a knife went zipping through the air and into the trolls other eye.

"I've got good aim too you know!" The older brother smirked as Kili ran to him and helped him up. Kili attempted to look over his brother for new Injuries, but Fili brushed him off as the trashing troll let out another cry of pain. They watched as it soon settled, the blackish red blood dripping from its eyes.

"What is it doing?" Kili raised his bow once again. The older prince grabbed at his arm and indicated with a finger over his mouth to be quiet.

"Listening.." Fili knew that trolls were not notorious for their eyesight, their sense of smell and hearing on the other hand were far better. The two shuffled and the troll tilted itself towards them. Fili placed a hand in Kili's chest to get him to stand still.

When the troll turned the opposite direction to sniff again, Fili whispered to his brother.

"We go past the trip rope," He paused and only continued when the troll did not react. "Have it trip again. This time we'll be ready." And so they snuck, holding on tightly to any pieces of armour or equipment that would rattle as they moved.

Fili grabbed his axe as they passed under the rope and Kili readied his swords. A whistle sounded and the troll reacted quickly, stomping and roaring towards the brothers.

"Back up! Back up!" Fili grabbed Kili's collar and drug him backwards as the monster tripped over the rope once more. This time, the trees the ropes were tied to creaked and shook. The thing kept its head up so the arrow and knife in its eyes would not plunge any further into its head.

Fili ran to the thing on ground and raised his axe once more. With a grunt, he swung and landed a blow on the grey creatures skull. The thing roared and pulled away, the axe coming out cleanly. Fili raised it once more and hacked at the trashing things skull. Weakened by the first blow, it cried out. The fits of anger raged through its yellow teeth.

The second hit was deeper, and the third and the fourth, and even the fifth. Fili hacked and swung and hollered until he fell over and sprawled onto the ground. He felt like he was going to die. Or at least pass out. His breathing was labored and heavy.

Kili blinked and watched the spectacle. He did not even have time to assist in killing the thing. Before he even had much and idea of what happened, he found himself running to Fili. Reaching over, he grabbed at his brother who waved his hands.

"I'm fine." He managed between a deep inhale. "Is it-" He pointed at the troll weakly on the side of the path. Kili watched as the awful tinted blood leaked from around the axe that his brother had planted into its skull. It was still and silent.

"Yes." He assured his brother as he rubbed at his shoulder. "You got it."

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! The troll is must definitely dead now. Please don't forget that comments, reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated! **

**Next time: Kili knows that they must reach Darke Town, and they make an unexpected friend along the way. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start this chapter, i want to address something that was said in a review. It was a suggestion perhaps? But it said something about how the troll should have fallen off the cliff. I'm not quite sure if it was my discrepancy in describing, or reader error, but the Boys are not ON a cliff. They are on a dirt path in a forest and to one side of the path is a large rock outcrop. They are still very near the Blue Mountains and these cliffs and rocks are not uncommon in near mountain areas. The caves are in the side of a cliff face. If there are any other miscommunications or lack of understandings, please tell me and I'd be glad to illustrate what I am trying to describe! On with the show!**

**This chapter is admittedly a bit boring. Formalities mostly and introduction of some new characters, but hold with me and we'll get some good brotherly feelings and interactions in town. I have some great action planned in the next few, so sit back and go with the flow.**

* * *

"Let's get you up." Kili grabbed at his brother's coat and hauled him to his feet. "I don't know where you found the energy to do that," He pointed towards the dead troll that laid on the side of the road. "But you did it."

Fili half chuckled as he finally stood on his own. The rock troll was indeed dead and would never cause harm to another traveler. Both boys sighed in relief, still out of breath over the whole ordeal. They could hardly believe that they had just slayed a rock troll. The fact of the matter would not sink fully into their heads until the next day.

The massive body was sprawled neatly out of the direct way if travel. It must have been trying to crawl towards the forest to get away from its attacker. Fili took a step, intent on retrieving his axe, but Kili stepped forward. He made Fili go and grab the ponies, reminding him of the promise to rest. The dark haired dwarf retrieved and cleaned the axe with a rag, grimacing at the nasty pools of blood that dripped onto the ground.

"Rest - in - pieces." Kili smirked as he pulled his arrow and his brother's throwing knife from the eyes of the dead thing. It was much too large to attempt to drag into the forest, but being out of the way, it would not be a problem when it turned to stone in the morning.

"Come on." Fili called as he sat on his pony. He would not admit it, but now that his adrenaline had calmed he felt worse than ever. Nearly worse than after he had woken up. "I want to get to the town tonight." He rubbed at his temples as he had before, the pain beginning to radiate through his skull. It was mild, but evident.

Kili gave the dead troll one last kick with his boot. As much as the boys wanted to bask in their great feat, he remembered they needed to reach the town so Fili could rest. The younger brother turned sharply on his heel to wander back to his pony. The pair of dwarf princes started off down the path once again as the sun sank behind the cliffs.

"I'm sorry Fili." It was not long before the beginning of his surely long winded apology slipped from his mouth.

"Kili come on now it's not your fault, you really didn't know." Fili wanted so badly to blame his little brother, but somehow in his heart he could not. It was both of their doings, and its not as though Kili had told the troll to launch him into a tree.

"No," He nearly snapped. "It's fine and all when I'm reckless and idiotic and a pain, but now I've dragged you into it. Look at me I hardly have an aching muscle and you're-"

"I'm fine, really." It made Fili almost uncomfortable to hear his brother's saddened voice. This was not who Kili was. He did not have to hold the same burdens that his older brother did. He should not have to feel guilty about being an adolescent, for that is what he was. What they both were.

They continued talking like this for while. Kili apologizing, Fili retorting with some version of being okay. Kili would not believe him though. He watched as the tired red and blonde pony would trip every so often, and Fili would nearly lose his balance and tumble to the ground. He looked at the normally vibrant and light eyes that now seemed dull and glassy with ache and nausea. As they traveled on though and Fili got the chance to sit easily, he appeared just a bit better.

The lights of Darke town were now luckily in view as the sun began to give its final goodbyes for the day. The gentle chill of the nearly winter weather made the boys shiver as they continued along slowly. It was not until they heard a rustle that sounded like some four legged creature ahead did they stop.

"Did you hear that?" Kili turned to look at Fili who nodded, though he seemed dazed. The noise sounded again and almost immediately Kili grabbed for his bow and swiped an arrow from his quiver. Fili blinked and paused a moment before he too drew his weapons from their sheath.

"Don't move!" Both princes twisted and shifted in their seats, readying their defenses. "I said, don't move!" The voice repeated, its tone was stern. "Put those weapons back. I'm armed with a bow and I'll shoot!"

The brothers exchanged tired glances and Fili nodded. Kili grumbled in return, lowering his bow. A figure emerged from the wooded side of the path on a horse. It was silhouetted and it took a moment for their vision to adjust so they could take a look at who was threatening them.

It was a woman, or rather a young lady. She did not appear much older than twenty and was human, certainly. They could tell by her size and how her features were refined, but still round. She had tanned skin and deep brown hair pulled into a tight bun on her head. Her body was clad in a light armor and her chocolate eyes were focused intently on the dwarves as she held her bow.

"What brings two, armed men through Red's Path to Darke town?" She scowled. It was true, Red's Path was a trade route, but the toll collector had never seen such heavily armed travellers.

"We're merchants, off to trade some gold and iron of our making." Fili responded quickly. He would not tell the whole truth of their mission or their life story, but he was not lying. He knew that some human's were not entirely fond of dwarves and hoped this answer would suffice.

"Not many dwarves pass through these parts." Her gaze was unmoving and her bow string was still taught. She looked at the pair and noticed the blood in the blonde ones hair. They were both dirty and tired looking. _What in the world were these dwarves up to? _She thought.

"That is why our goods are desirable, you see. Rarities." The blonde winked at the girl. He very much wanted to fall off of his pony at this point, be he had to keep talking. Kili was not really a poster child for diplomacy. He would have to keep the conversation level headed and he was sure Kili could easily make it go south if he had the opportunity to speak.

"There is a toll to pay on this road." Fili sighed as he watched the girl spoke softly and began to lower her bow, seemingly content with the dwarves answer. Kili sighed in relief when she lowered the bow. It made him awfully nervous to have his weapon of choice pointed at him for once.

"Not a problem!" Fili smiled, shaking one of his saddle bags. The jingles inside indicated they had possession of hard currency. Kili reached over and slapped Fili's arm.

"What if she's a robber?" He whispered, eyeing the girl with uncertainty. Fili shook his head, the conversation pulling his attention from his aching head for some time.

"She has a seal of the town on her armor that matched the one on the map." He smirked. He had noticed in the dim light the seal carved onto the shoulder piece of her protective wear. "I know what I'm doing brother."

The girl meanwhile had set her bow and as narrow back into the quiver. They were an odd pair, and she kept her eyes on them, but they seemed harmless. Strange and beaten up, but harmless, at least to her. She could feel an aura of kindness and regality in the blonde's voice. She was still suspicious of Kili though.

"Well if you're coming to town," She interrupted the dwarves who had began to argue silently amongst themselves. "We should go now. This path isn't safe after dark. A troll roams its cliffs."

She turned, looking behind her shoulder at the two boys on the ponies. Dwarves were an odd sight in Darke town. Many people did not care for them and were often rude or would refuse them service. This was not her reasoning behind giving them a hard time, however. She was a toll collector for the pass between the wood and the town, and had been taught to be suspicious of everyone.

"Oh about the troll!" Kili called after the girl speeding his pony up so that he walked beside her horse. The girl turned and raised an inquiring brow down at the young dwarf. "You won't have to worry about it any longer."

"Whatever do you mean?" She tugged at her grey horses reins, keeping its attention on her and not on the pony that it was clearly irritated with as it swished its tail.

"We killed it." Fili called from behind as he rubbed his forehead. He was sure his brother was going to go on and on, making their deeds sound heroic. Fili knew in truth though, that the killing of the creature was necessary.

A look of shock fell upon the girls face and she pulled her horse to a stop.

"What?" She was not completely sure she had heard the blonde dwarf correctly. "You killed the troll?" Now she was really suspicious of them.

"Well it was Fili more than I," Kili admitted, motioning to his brother who was coming up slowly behind them. The girl slowly glanced back at the dwarf who was now barely visible in the faded daylight.

"You two?" She blinked. "The two of you? Little dwarves.." Her jaw was no longer closed.

"Hey, im actually tall for my age!" Kili crossed his arms crossly and Fili rolled his eyes.

As they walked on, she explained to them the troubles with the troll. People of the town had been trying for months to rid of the beast that had taken home in the path. It was scaring off travelers and the people who funded the economy of the town. All who tried to kill the thing failed as the massive creature crushed, ate, maimed, or ran off the opposers. The brothers explain what had happened and how they killed the troublesome monster.

"My question is, can't you read? There was sign at the beginning of the path!"

The boys both went wide eyed at the thought of the sign. They could not read the language in which it was written and argued for a considerable amount of time over its meaning.

"Must have been too high up." Kili shrugged with a nervous smile.

They soon arrived into the streets of Darke Town. It was a pleasent place that thrived off of the business of travelers. It had many inns, shops and during the days a collection of street vendors. The houses made of varying woods lined stone paths evenly in the center of town. The further reaching roads were a flat dirt.

"I would stay here a moment." The girl dismounted her horse as they stood in front of a place called the White Rock Inn on a dirt road. "Some folks are not so fond of dwarves here. They believe they bring trouble."

"And you are fond of dwarves?" Kili questioned as he dismounted as well, still unsure as to why she was being so kind to them.

"No not really." She sighed, tying her horse to dress hitching post. "But I know better than to judge an individual on what has been assumed about their people." She smiled sweetly, her face illuminated by the dim street lamps. She was not really sure as to why she was so oddly compelled to help the strangers. They seemed familiar though and she sensed something in them. They seemed young, and almost lost. She felt as though they needed the help.

"What is your name, by the way? I didn't catch it." Kili called to her as she walked towards the inn entrance, her minimal armor rattling.

"Ash." She smiled once more at the brown haired man.

"Like the tree?"

"Like the tree." She chuckled as she finally went through the door. Kili sighed contentedly. Humans, he knew, could be rather rude so he was surprised and appreciative of Ash's hospitality. She was not a bad looking lady either. He was half tempted to mention it to Fili, but knew it would probably prompt a slap on the back of the head. Dwarves were not supposed to like women other than dwarf women, but he was never entirely fond of the girls of his own kind.

Fili sat on his pony as they waited. He was hardly keeping upright at this point and was just barely paying attention to the conversation, half asleep. The waves of pain and general queezyness were inconsistent on the trip, but he was now certain as they stood still that he was going to vomit.

"Kili.." He spoke softly as he dizzly got off the pony. He stood on his own after sliding off the saddle, though how he was not entirely sure. The world might as well of been spinning. He grabbed his gut and Kili turned about just in time to see what color was left in his brother's face drain.

Kili grabbed at Fili's shoulder, stabilizing him as he fell slightly forward. Kili could not believe it. He had all but forgotten that Film had whacked his head and was not feeling well. _How stupid of a brother could I be! _He cursed under his breath in dwarvish as he watched his older brother finally vomit. He frowned, rubbing at his brother's back. Fili groaned and coughed, the dizziness of the world not going away as he had hoped for a time as he stood. When he finally could feel like he was standing on solid ground, he stood up straight.

"Alright I've got you a room!" Ash emerged from the inn, quite happy she found a place for her new acquaintances to stay. She walked to the edge of the small porch just in time to see Fili hack up another bit of bile. Her eyes widened and she exhaled oddly. Kili looked up at her and smiled nervously. He was in obvious distress.

"On second thought, do you know where a doc-"

"Doctor? Yes." Ash quickly strode over to her new friends who were a foot or more shorter than her. "My house, quickly." She nodded over and over again as she grabbed up the pony's and her horse's reins. She waved to Kili who would have to support Fili on the way to her home.

"I'm fine Kili, really, just needed to get that out." The blonde brother argued, trying to resist Kili's support. Kili was having none of it. He said every variation of shush he could muster as they walked swiftly.

"Da!" The dark haired girl shoved the door of her home open after tying the horse and ponies. It was a rather large home in comparison to the others in town, closer to the interior of town, but still on a dirt road. There was a porch on the whole front of the home. Flower boxes and a garden surrounded the front of the house while the land behind stretched into a small pasture. A sign hung above the door stating "Doctor". "Da!" She turned and waved Kili in who was nearly dragging Fili along at this point. He could finally walk on his own, but Kili still drug him along.

A man walked quickly around the corner of a hall, the bright candle chandeliers of his home easily lighting the entrance room. He was tall and his face resembled Ash's closely, except for the clean and short beard he bore. He was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt that button up and a fine dark vest that was clearly expensive and not for common folk. His look of worry faded slightly as he realized his daughter was not the one in need.

"Dwarves?" The doctor questioned his daughter as she filed the two boys into the house and closed the door behind them. He had some experience with dwarves in his career, though the out of no where occurence of his daughter bringing two into their home perplexed him. The blonde one appeared in need of assistance however, and he questioned no more as to why they were there.

Between being more tired than he had felt in weeks, his hunger, thirst, aches and pains, Fili did not even want to take the time to process what was happening. He was sat in large leather chair in room and soon realized Kili was taking off his coats.

"What exactly happened?" The Doctor asked, kneeling towards the blonde dwarf. Kili explained from start to finish, making sure he included all details of Fili's symptoms.

"Well you were right to assume a concussion. Probably mild." The doctor noted as he took a seat on the floor next to his chair after making an examination of the older boy. "How are you feeling now Master Dwarf?" Fili exhaled, his gaze wandering from his Kili, to Ash, and then to the doctor's.

"Better now that I've sat down."

"Yes I would think so. Luckily the injury is probably not too severe. You said all the symptoms were fading before you begin your assault on the troll," The doctor paused, still honestly surprised that the pair had killed the awful beast. "so a combination of exertion, and general exhaustion probably piled up, making your condition seem worse than it really is." He explained, more toward Kili than Fili as the brown haired boy appeared as though he was going throw up with worry.

"Ash, some white willow bark. Fetch it for me? We'll give him something for the inflammation in his head." Ash went off down one of the halls with a nod.

It was not long before she had returned. In the mean time her father had retrieved some stew and bread for tired boys. Fili chewed the bark and ate his food in nearly record time and was soon snoozing in the chair.

"I suppose I should go care for the ponies." Kili stood from his seat, his gaze not moving from looking at his brother. He felt an awful pang of guilt. If he had not been so foolish and had just waited outside of the path, his brother would not be in this situation. The doctor assured him again and again that a day of rest would probably do the trick. He said something about how dwarves are incredibly resilient, a fact that Kili could not refuse.

"Nonsense. I'll care for them. We have room in the paddock for the ponies so they can rest." Ash stood from her seat as well. Kili opened his mouth to speak, but Ash simply smiled and quickly made her way out of the door, giving Kili no time to argue.

"I do very much appreciate these gestures of kindness," Kili spoke softly as to not wake his brother when the doctor returned to the front room once more. "But you have just met us. I don't understand."

"Oh master dwarf, I am a doctor and it is my duty and my purpose to care for those in need. A trait my daughter seems to have inherited." He smiled kindly under his mustache. "Also.." He paused. "I know who you are." The doctor tugged smugly at his vest. The shadows from the fire danced oddly on the man's features as he took a seat in a four legged kitchen type chair he had dragged from the next room over.

"What? How? What.." Kili squinted and shifted his gaze about the room. He had not mentioned their names? How could he know. There were certainly people who would care to see the young prince's dead, so someone knowing their identity made him a bit nervous.

"It pays to pay attention Prince Kili." He saw a look of concern creep across the dwarf's face at the mention of his name. "Do not fret young one." His expression was that of reassurance. "You are safe here. I know your uncle, in truth. I've had to tend to him more than once in his endeavors in this town."

* * *

**See, not entirely exciting but I have some fun explanations saved for you in the next! Im sorry about the lack of updating but I realized soon after starting my writing endeavors that it would not be realistic to write a 2000 word chapter that I was truly satisfied with in 2 days considering my work and school.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Comment, reviews, and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!**

**Coming up: The boys learn of the Doctors relations with Thorin, they go their separate ways for the day, and something dark is soon going to fall upon Darke Town!**

*******I would like to apologie for lack of updating. The next chapter is actually going tO be split into Fili and Kili's views as they do different things through out the day, so I'm essentially writing 3 chapters for 1 update.. they wwill be up soon though! I promise **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about the lack of updating. I'm going through some personal problems right now and it just isn't really making motivation for me to write. The support you've given so far is very much appreciated! This is another not entirely exciting chapter but here you go.**

* * *

"My Uncle?"

"Yes, Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield."

"What, yes I -" Kili rubbed at his forehead. "I know who my uncle is, how do you know him?" Fili stirred from his much needed slumber as Kili's voice raised in volume. He eyed at Fili, watching him closely and not daring to speak again until he was sure he was still asleep. He had anyways been a light sleeper.

"Why don't we wait until the morning. You need sleep as well." The doctor escorted Kili to the couch, some of the wood boards creaking beneath their feet.

"Listen... " Kili was cut off as the man grabbed blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and tossed it into Kili. The blanket was heavier and caught Kili off guard causing him to fall back gently onto the couch. "...I would like to know -" Kili was interrupted mid-sentence one again as Ash opened the door.

"Your ponies and all tucked in for the evening." She strode over and saw Kili sitting oddly on the couch with the cream wool blanket thrown over him. "Going to sleep now?"

"Actually -"

"Good! You need rest I'm sure, just as much as your friend." Kili stomped his boots and rolled his eyes, flopping belly down into the cushions. "I don't have duty tomorrow, but Da has a bit of work in the early morning. I'll be sure to wake you to up so you can get clean and organized!"

The doctor pulled at his vest and chuckled under his breath at the dwarf who was now curled under the blanket. His expression was mostly blank but held undertones of annoyance.

The doctor and Ash soon left the front room,giving Kili the opportunity to sink into his thoughts. _This man says he knows Thorin? Alright, but since when is Thorin in good relations with any humans, really? _His minded wandered and tried to think of answers, but the warmth of the dim room soon became too much. His eyes closed and he drifted into a heavy sleep.

It was not long after the sun had risen into the sky that two brothers sat on the floor of their host's home. They had both bathed, changed clothes, and Ash had provided them with some breakfast in the absence of her father. He had left before sunrise as promised the night before. The fire had been stoked and the yellow rays of the autumn sun shone in through the windows creating a comfortable atmosphere that made both Fili and Kili miss home.

"We haven't even been gone long and I just wish we could be back home with Thorin and Mother." Kili sighed into the back of his brothers head as they sat. Fili sat with his legs criss crossed, and Kili was behind him on his knees running a comb through his brother's thick gold hair.

"My father tells me your brothers?" Ash inquired as she entered the room from Duran the hall and took a seat in the dark leather chair that Fili had slept in during the night.

"Thats right." Fili nodded as the comb continued to separate the knotted strands of coarse hair. "I'm the older and more handsome one, obviously." He chuckled, mostly to himself as Kili rolled his eyes.

Ash studied the two boys. They seemed similar, sure, but she would have never guessed they were brothers. Kili's face was more round and defined and he sported dark eyes and hair. Fili, in contrast, had a slightly longer face and broader features with light eyes and hair.

"How old are you, exactly?" They did not seem old in their mannerisms. She had not seen many dwarves to compare them too really, but they were different than any she had met before. They seemed to have more energy and more of a light hearted spirit, despite not being in the best of shape.

"Hmm.." Fili bit at his lip and pondered an answer. It would be useless to give her their true age, it would not really be much of a comparative gauge to a human. So he thought a moment as Kili began the actual process of braiding the hair. "Comparatively -" He winced as Kili pulled the hair near where he had received a gash on the back of his head. "-About 15, or 16, or 17."

"Well that's not very specific. There is a good gap between the mind of a 15 year old and the mind of a 17 year old." Ash's house skirt draped gracefully over her legs as she crossed one over the other. She continued to watch the seemingly rough hands of the younger brother be so agile and intricate as he continued the braid.

"Ahh, yes I suppose. But it's hard to pinpoint exactly in comparison." Fili glanced through the side of his eyes at Ash with a shrug. The true point was that they were rather young. Younger than most who would be sent out away from home on a quest, no matter how small the deed. They were however, not just ordinary dwarfs. They were heirs, and protectors of Durin's folk. In these uncertain times, they would need to gain and hone their skills quickly and start as young as possible so they may be able to rule at any time. That was Thorin's philosophy anyways, much to their Mother's frustration.

They continued on like this for another hour or so. Ash asking questions and the boys responding with the easiest explanation they could think of. It was not a stroll down the lane to give someone a lesson on dwarf culture and truly let them be able to understand in the short time they had together. She rather enjoyed it though. It was rare experience to be able to hear about the way the Dwarves lived.

She heard about some of their personal history, about their mother and the death of their father. She learned that Kili was learning to be a gold smith and Fili was apprenticing with his Uncle in the forges. She found the significance of the braiding as a family bonding affair, and got to hear all about the outrageous feasts with singing and dancing and drunk dwarves on tables that could eat nearly their weight in bread and meats. She wished that it did not have to end, but Kili rose from his place on the floor and helped Fili to his feet, indicating that the time for sharing was over.

"So what is the plan for today?" Fili stretched his arms high over his head to loosen his tight muscles, one eye closing in the process but the other staying open to watch Kili.

"My father will probably kill you if you try to leave at least before the evening when he can come and check on you once more, so I suggest you stay here and gather supplies." Ash stood as well, brushing her skirt flat as she spoke. "I need to hunt today though, so you will be on your own."

"Couldn't you just go to the market and get some meat?" Fili pulled at a side of his mustache.

"Dad like the fresh stuff." Ash rolled her eyes at her father's difficult ways.

"Why don't I help you hunt!" Kili's eyes lit up at the thought of a thrilling chase. Eyeing up a target and watching his arrow fly was one of his favorite things.

"Oh no you don't have to do that." The human girl waved her hand.

"Oh please allow me to join you, it's the least I could do to repay you for your kindness." The dwarf argued. "Hunting is one of my specialties!"

"One of?" Fili laughed as he grabbed his coat up from the arm of the chair he had slept in. "How many 'specialties' do you have?" He mocked, tossing the coat in Kili's face. Kili threw the coat on the ground with a 'humph', squinting at his brother.

"Yes! One of!" Ash giggled at Kili's words. She watched the two, a small wave of sadness washing over her but only for a moment. She wished she could have known what it was like to have a sibling, but fate did not sway that way for her. Her mother and her unborn child, the brother or sister that she was not destined to have, died of an illness when Ash was just three. It was then that Ash's father decided to study medicine, so that others would not suffer the same fate.

"I suppose you could come." She finally interjected into the increased bantering of the boys which had escalated into punching of shoulders. Kili immediately pulled his lips into a great, wide smile. "Fili should stay here though and go to town with my father when he returns." She added, her gaze wandering to the blonde.

"Ahgg, why must I be stuck to do the boring

work."

"Because, mister diplomacy, you were the one who got clocked by a troll, not me. Town suits you better anyhow."

"I wouldn't have been near the troll if not for your childish ways." Fili sneered. He stopped and sighed; bending over to grab his cost from the floor he avoiding eye contact with his brother. Fili wanted to bite his tongue at his words as soon as they slipped from his mouth. Kili's face changed from a smile of joy to at frown of regret. Fili had tried to make a point to himself to not blame Kili, even jokingly and he had slipped. "Hey Kili, I'm only poking at you, I know you didn't mean for it to happen." It wasn't Kili's fault truly, but it was fact that they would not have been in the forest at night had it not been for the younger's temper tantrum.

Fili's words were like a punch in the gut. He had already felt guilty about the whole ordeal. The dark haired dwarf inhaled sharply, taking the words. He knew it was his fault and he had to own up to his mistakes.

"It's fine." His words were hushed and low as he stared at the ground, his eyes following the grain in the floorboards. They stood in silence but only for a short time.

"We should get going Kili. I'd go get your pony ready. I'll dress and be out shortly." Ash smiled and tapped at Kili's shoulder before she went off down the hall.

* * *

**next time: The boys separate for the day and each makes an interesting discovery.**

**Thanks again! As always constructive criticism, comments and the like are appreciated!**


End file.
